


Sleepless

by tejas



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-08
Updated: 2010-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejas/pseuds/tejas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless nights aren't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Tony heard him before he saw him. The soft clatter of tools being shifted, a quiet thud followed by a muttered curse. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned as he started down the basement stairs.

"It's three in the morning, we've been working for the past forty-eight hours and why are you still up?"

Jethro glanced at him and then turned back to his boat with a shrug.

"Can't stop thinking about the case. Why aren't you still in bed?"

"The case is closed, Jethro. Anderson's in a cell, the reports are done and you're working on this damned boat." Tony saw Jethro stiffen and quickly reviewed what he'd just said. "It's a very nice damned boat," he added quickly, with just a hint of a smile. At the office, Tony would be tripping over himself to avoid a head slap right about now. Here in Jethro's house, things were a bit different.

Which still didn't mean he was going to get away with insulting The Boat.

A man could hope, after all.

A grunt and a glimmer of a smile was the only answer he got.

"I'm not still in bed because," Tony paused. This stuff was still a bit of a minefield with them. "Well, I woke up and," Tony sat down on the stairs, his bare feet resting on the bottom step, his explanation unfinished. He shrugged and looked down at the patterns in the sawdust wishing he'd put on his slippers because the floor was cold.

"You don't like sleeping alone." Jethro still sounded tired, but not as tired as he'd been when they got home a few hours before.

Tony tried the suggested reason on for size. Before he could come to a decision, he realized the basement had gone quiet. He looked up just as Jethro started to sit down next to him on the step. Tony scooted over a bit to make room, enjoying the sudden warmth at his side.

"Sleeping with you is always better than sleeping alone." Tony glanced at Jethro out of the corner of his eye, trying to read his mood. Tony's mood was beginning to tent the front of his shorts.

"Just better than sleeping alone?" Jethro's tone was mild and that glimmer of a smile was back. Tony grinned and wrapped his arm around Jethro's shoulders as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"How about you put the very nice damned boat to bed, then I'll put you to bed. I bet I can find a way to get your mind off the case."

"I don't know, Tony," Jethro's smile seemed determined to escape. "I might be too tired now." Tony laughed and stood up, offering his hand to his lover.

"Hey, I've had a nap!" Tony pulled him into his arms with every intention of kissing the shit out of him, only to have Jethro get in a preemptive strike. "I was going to say I could do all the work, but," another surgical strike on his mouth cut off the rest of his explanation.

Beds were overrated.

"C'mon, Tony, bed sounds pretty good right now." Jethro turned him loose and started up the stairs.

"Does this mean you're not too tired to do all the work any more?" Tony trotted up the stairs after him, managing to get to the top before the lights went off.

"Hell, yeah, I'm too tired. Been working on 'that damned boat'," Jethro tossed over his shoulder. Tony's disappointment warred with his arousal as his often-annoying lover continued, "But I'm not too tired to delegate."

Tony stopped a moment as he processed Jethro's comment. When it finally sunk in, he whooped with excitement and chased his lover into the bedroom. Beds were definitely better than stairs. Especially when shared with the right person.

"Um, Jethro, you did mean," a condom packet hitting him in the face was all the answer he needed.

The End


End file.
